Alvo Potter e o Tesouro da Morte
by Beatriz Souza
Summary: Os filhos de Gina, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Luna e Draco estão em Hogwarts. O que será que irá acontecer com essa turma?


/-Cap. 1, Parte I-/

Alvo ainda estava acenando quando o trem fez a curva e sua fam lia ficou para tr s. Ele estava ainda pensando sobre o que seu pai, Harry, tinha falado para ele Poder escolher a Grifin ria em vez da Sonserina. O Chap u Seletor leva em considera o a sua escolha. . O que mais o deixava animado era as Casas. Desde que tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts ficara falando o tempo todo na Grifin ria, e andava dizendo que queria ser igual ao seu pai, queria continuar marcando o sobrenome Potter. Estava em meio aos seus pensamentos quando Rosa chegou na cabine.  
>- Atrapalho alguma coisa? sentou-se.<br>- Claro que n o, prima. Alvo sorriu.  
>- Papai disse que puxei a intelig ncia da minha m e, voc tamb m acha? Ele disse que eu posso, que dizer, que eu devo ir para a Grifin ria, mam e disse que n o precisava ir exatamente para ele, sem press o, que dizer, voc viu, voc estava l ! Rosa era igual a sua m e, Hermione, n o parava de falar nenhum momento!<br>- Rosa, n s vamos para a Grifin ria! Meus av s foram, papai foi, mam e foi, tia Mione foi, tio Rony foi, Tiago tamb m foi! como uma tradi o.  
>- Ent o... Eu adoro tradi es. Rosa olhou pela janela, viu campos e mais campos.<br>- Posso te contar um segredo? Alvo era primo de Rosa, mas tamb m melhor amigo e ela, sua melhor amiga.  
>- Claro que pode, daqui ningu m tira nada! Rosa passou a m o na boca, como um z per.<br>- Meu pai me disse que se a gente pedir para o Chap u para ir para a Grifin ria, ele leva em considera o.  
>- S rio? Ent o vamos pedir com todas as for as! Ei, pr ximo ano voc vai entrar para o quadribol? Papai falou que ele e o Tio Harry jogaram. Ah! E o seu av tamb m. E Tiago vai jogar n o ? Afinal ele pode, j est no segundo ano... ela ia continuar quando Tiago entrou se jogando no colo do irm o. Ele adorava irritar Alvo.<br>- E ai maninho, pronto para Sonserina? e ent o sorriu.  
>- EU N O VOU PARA A SONSERINA! Alvo estava berrando.<br>- Tiago! Pare de fazer isso com o seu irm o! Quando chegarmos l voc vai v eu e ele vamos para a Grifin ria, assim como voc . E se n o formos, qual vai ser o problema? Tamb m tem a Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal e se o Chap u nos colocar na Sonserina, n s n o vamos ficar mal!  
>- ! Al m disso, tio Snape, uma das origens do meu nome, era de l , e ele estava protegendo o papai todo o tempo. completou Alvo.<br>Depois de tudo o discurso, Tiago saiu, sem falar nada. Na mesma hora apareceu o carrinho de doces na porta. Rosa pegou logo cinco sapos de chocolate. E no primeiro que abriu, apareceu seu tio, Harry Potter e na mesma hora comentou Olha seu pai! Adoro quando tiro-o, por que o mostro a carta! , Alvo pegou logo feij ozinhos de v rios sabores. E enquanto comiam iam conversando sobre as Casas, at chegar na esperada Hogwarts.  
>Assim que o trem parou, Rosa e Alvo voaram da cabine e foram os primeiros, ali s. J com as vestes adequadas sa ram do trem. Alvo j estava impressionado, com tudo, quando viu Tiago conversando com um homem grande, bem grande, ent o se aproximou com Rosa ao seu lado.<br>- Ora, ora, ent o esse Alvo Severo? Tiago concordou com a cabe a. Belo nome.  
>- Ob... Obrigado, mas quem voc ? Alvo perguntou, mas no fundo j sabia que o tinha visto em algum lugar.<br>- Mas Alvo, esse Hagrid, R beo Hagrid, papai sempre fala dele e at j mostrou uma foto. depois de dezenoves anos Hagrid ainda eram o guarda-ca a de Hogwarts.  
>- Uau! Voc realmente... Gigante. Rosa falou Ah! Prazer, Rosa Wesley e esticou a m o, Hagrid tamb m.<br>- Se voc me acha gigante, imagina quando v um gigante de verdade Hagrid sorriu Ent o essa a filha de Ronald Wesley e Hermione Granger!  
>- Sou eu mesma, elas falam muito bem de voc !<br>Tiago j estava longe e Alvo e Rosa estavam indo para a fila dos que estavam no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando se depararam com Lorcan e Lisandro Scamander, os filhos de Luna Lovegood, grande amiga de seus pais. Cumprimentaram-se e foram os quatro para a fila, ficaram desde ent o juntos. Hagrid levou ent o os mais novos para perto dos barcos, falou o de sempre apenas quatro no mesmo barco . Dali j dava para v o castelo, escutaram-se grandes oooh! e todos entraram no barco. Os g meos Scamander foram juntos a Alvo e Rosa.  
>- Mam e falou que apenas Hagrid e os fantasmas s o os mesmos. Tamb m disse que tudo que foi destru do na guerra com... Voldemort, foi reconstru do, com magia, claro! Ah, o Chap u Seletor tamb m o mesmo! falou Rosa, e ainda completou Os professores mudaram, espero que sejam legais. Alvo ao v os g meos de boca aberta, perguntou.<br>- Voc s ainda n o se acostumaram? e sorriu, os g meos tamb m, Rosa s fez uma careta.  
>Pouco tempo depois j estavam descendo dos barcos e sendo direcionados ao sagu o de entrada, esperando algum professor. Quando apareceu uma bruxa baixinha, com cabelos curtos e parecendo j ter alguma idade.<br>- Sejam bem-vindos ao primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sou a Profa. Jolie Braun, ensino Estudo dos Trouxas e sou a diretora da casa da Grifin ria. Fa am uma fila, fiquem quietos e exatamente um minuto eu volto. e logo ap s desapareceu. Todos se posicionaram na fila e ficaram quietos. Com exatamente um minuto a Profa. Jolie voltou. timo. Agora me sigam.  
>Ao longo do caminho foram se dividindo em duas filas. Ao chegarem no sal o principal viram todos os encarando e o Diretor Phelipe Waffling. Continuaram andando, at chegar ao banco onde estava o Chap u Seletor.<p>

/-CONTINUA-/ 


End file.
